Comme un enfant
by Loraline
Summary: One-Shot. La vengeance est une chose savoureuse. Et les innocents ont toujours tort...


Aimer.

Qui savait le sens de ce mot, de toutes ces écervelées rougissantes et gloussantes ? Pas une. Elles croyaient aimer. Elles prenaient pour de l'amour leurs émois d'adolescentes face à un joli visage. Pauvres sottes bienheureuses qui ignoraient tout de la douleur.

Douleur.

Voilà ce qu'était l'amour. Douleur. Torture. Rage étouffée dans de longues nuits sans sommeil. Désespoir, vide brûlant, horreur de se perdre soi-même.

Anne aimait comme cela. Elle aimait sans espoir un homme qui jamais ne tournerait les yeux vers elle. Sur ce point, elle ne se faisait pas la moindre illusion. Elle n'était pas une jeune oie sans cervelle, mais une Serpentard de septième année à l'intelligence acérée. Elle était parfaitement lucide.

Gilderoy Lockhart n'aimerait jamais que lui-même. Pour s'approcher de lui, elle aurait dû perdre sa dignité, son humanité, se rabaisser elle-même au niveau d'un vulgaire miroir et lui renvoyer sans cesse son image glorifiée. Comme le faisaient toutes ces idiotes qui gesticulaient autour de lui. Elle préférait la torture de l'absence à une telle humiliation.

Elle avait tout essayé pour guérir son corps et son esprit de cette fascination qui l'horrifiait. Mais l'amour continuait heure après heure son travail de lent poison. L'amour lui brûlait le cœur et pourrissait toutes les joies de sa vie. Et lui paradait au milieu de l'école, parfaitement satisfait de lui-même, au milieu des glapissements de ses admiratrices. Irréfléchi, aveugle, incapable de même concevoir l'intensité de la souffrance qu'il suscitait. Comme un enfant.

Elle était Serpentard, et cet amour qu'elle maudissait de toutes ses forces se changeait en haine.

Elle était Serpentard, et sa haine ne resterait certainement pas inassouvie.

* * *

Aimer. 

Elle lui apprendrait le vrai sens de ce mot. Elle lui apprendrait la douleur, le désespoir et les nuits sans sommeil. Le sortilège existait. Elle l'avait finalement trouvé, dans un livre de la bibliothèque personnelle de son père.

C'était de la Magie Noire, bien sûr. De la magie avancée. Mais elle était la meilleure de son année. C'était à sa mesure.

Elle aurait pu, naturellement, l'employer pour forcer Lockhart à l'aimer, elle. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'humiliation d'utiliser un sortilège pour attirer à elle l'homme qu'elle aimait. De plus, elle n'avait jamais rêvé dans cette histoire d'une fin heureuse en robe blanche et fleurs d'orangers. Elle voulait seulement lui faire payer cet amour qu'elle aurait tant voulu arracher de son âme. Lui faire payer lentement et cruellement.

Non. Elle ne lui permettrait pas la chance de le lier à quelqu'un qui puisse jamais l'aimer en retour. Elle ne lui autoriserait pas la grâce du moindre espoir de bonheur. Elle voulait qu'il soit détruit comme elle l'était elle-même. Elle le ferait l'esclave d'un amour dont il ne voudrait pas mais dont il ne saurait pas se défaire. Le genre d'amour qui chaque soir vous faisait prier de ne plus voir le soleil se lever.

* * *

Un matin, il se leva, et le monde n'avait plus les mêmes couleurs. Il ne savait pas, au juste, ce qui clochait. On aurait dit une distorsion bizarre. Quelque chose, au creux de son estomac, l'avertissait que ça n'allait pas. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Et non, ça n'allait pas. Ça n'allait plus. 

L'évidence de ce qui clochait lui apparut clairement lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle. Pendant toute sa vie, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, le centre de son monde avait été facile à trouver : dans le miroir. Il _était_ le centre. Il était l'unique. Le héros. Le seul qui comptait vraiment.

Pendant la nuit, et pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait pas encore discerner, le centre du monde avait opéré une curieuse translation. Désormais, il prenait son petit déjeuner à la table des professeurs. Avec mauvaise humeur, semblait-il. Lockhart sentit ses entrailles se remplir de plomb. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Le centre du monde était censé lui sourire. Toujours. Non seulement il n'était plus à sa place mais il n'était plus heureux.

Angoisse, songea Anne en regardant son professeur hésiter près de la table. Il découvrait l'angoisse en premier. Puis il alla s'asseoir près de Rogue et tressaillit.

Ivresse.

Puis il tenta tout ce qu'il pouvait pour engager la conversation. Chercha une occasion de frôler sa main. Supporta bravement les sarcasmes destinés à repousser ses tentatives de socialisations.

Désir. Espoir.

Bientôt, il aurait rendez-vous avec Frustration. Puis Douleur. Et après viendrait le reste de la sinistre cohorte de l'amour inassouvi.

Anne retourna à son petit déjeuner avec sur les lèvres un sourire de satisfaction cruelle.

* * *

Severus, tout en lisant La Gazette dans un fauteuil de la salle des professeurs, sentait le regard posé sur lui. Un regard dont il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le sens. Quelle force étrange avait pu pousser cet abruti de Lockhart à regarder ailleurs que dans les miroirs ? Particulièrement pour le regarder lui ? Le Maître des Potions n'était pas seulement formidablement agacé. Il était aussi intrigué. Il ne comprenait pas, _quelque chose_ avait dû se passer. Il n'aimait pas ça. 

- Vous voulez ma photo, Lockhart ? aboya-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Ce dernier rougit et détourna les yeux. Merlin, il se comportait comme... Comme une adolescente amoureuse.

* * *

Vide. C'était ainsi que se sentait Gilderoy. Vide. Il s'était toujours suffit à lui-même, jusque là, et voilà qu'on lui avait pris un morceau de son âme pour la placer dans un irascible Maître des Potions. Quel sens cela avait-il ? Que signifiait cette injustice ? Il ne savait pas, mais il devait retrouver ce morceau perdu. Il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de la présence de Severus près de lui, comme on a besoin d'eau, d'air et de nourriture. Il fallait qu'il invente quelque chose pour se rapprocher de lui. N'importe quoi. 

Malheureusement, Gilderoy Lockhart avait une imagination déplorable et très peu de psychologie. Il décida que tout Poudlard devait fêter la St Valentin.

Dumbledore trouva l'idée très drôle et donna son accord.

* * *

Severus stupéfixa le nain chantant qui venait de lui réciter son ridicule poème en plein milieu des cachots – vides, Merlin merci. Il avait l'intuition de savoir qui lui avait envoyé ce cadeau ridicule. Il jeta un regard à la vilaine créature qui venait de lui chanter l'amour de Gilderoy Lockhart à lui, Severus Rogue, ancien Mangemort, au milieu de son laboratoire sombre et glacé. La situation avait quelque chose de vaguement surréaliste. 

Que faire ? pensa-t-il en retournant dans ses appartements. Que faire pour se dépêtrer de cette situation absurde sans se couvrir de ridicule ? Envoyer balader l'importun ? Et s'il faisait une scène ? Toute l'école en serait pliée en deux pendant des mois, et sa réputation serait fichue. En parler à Dumbledore ? Merlin, non, tout mais pas ça... Il pouvait déjà imaginer le sourire ironique du vieux directeur pendant qu'il lui rapporterait de la façon la plus détachée possible qu'il avait un problème de _cœur_. Avec _Lockhart_.

Impossible.

S'expliquer avec Lockhart. Seule solution envisageable. Lui expliquer, clairement, fermement, et surtout en privé, qu'il devait cesser ses (Merlin, ayez pitié) tentatives de séduction. Aller au rendez-vous qu'il lui avait fixé dans ses appartements ? Oui, c'était la meilleure solution. À condition d'être certain que personne ne le voie. En cas de problème, il prétexterait avoir été proférer des menaces de mort pour tenter de le chasser de l'école. Ce serait beaucoup plus crédible, de toute façon que... Le véritable de thème de leur discussion.

* * *

Il avait espéré. Prié. S'était mordu les doigts dans l'attente interminable. Viendrait-il ? Gilderoy lança un dernier regard scrutateur à ses préparatifs. Il mettait dans son amour pour Severus le même fanatisme démesuré et ridicule qu'il avait mis à s'aimer lui-même. Il voulait que tout soit parfait pour son centre du monde. Il voulait le voir sourire. Il ne vivait que pour cela. 

Viendrait-il ?

Il nageait entre les bouffées d'espoir ivre et les gouffres d'incertitudes.

Enfin la porte s'ouvrit, et il se sentit basculer dans l'euphorie.

* * *

Severus se figea d'horreur en ouvrant la porte. TOUTE la pièce était décorée en rose. Avec des petits cœurs. Et il y avait une table avec un... dîner. Aux chandelles. Pour deux. Finalement, le mieux était de battre en retraite. Vite. Très, très vite. 

Mais Lockhart bondit aussitôt et ferma la porte derrière lui, visiblement fou de joie, et lui lança un « Ça te plait ? » plein d'espoir. Severus voulut répondre que c'était la décoration la plus abominable qu'il ait vue de toute sa vie, mais il ne retrouva pas suffisamment de voix pour le dire. Lockhart interpréta sa stupéfaction horrifiée comme la joie de la surprise.

- Viens t'asseoir, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Je préfère rester debout, parvint à gargouiller Severus.

- Oh... Tu n'as pas faim ? fit Lockhart avec un soupçon de déception.

- Écoutez, commença Severus d'un ton qu'il tenta en vain de rendre menaçant. Il faut cesser tout cela immédiatement. Je ne peux pas tolérer que...

Il oublia soudain complètement ce qu'il ne pouvait pas tolérer. Lockhart était beaucoup trop près de lui. Et la porte juste dans son dos était fermée. Sa baguette, il fallait qu'il attrape sa...

Une main légère se glissa dans ses cheveux. Des lèvres douces se posèrent sur les siennes. Et il ne fit rien pour les repousser. Sans doute tétanisé par la surprise. Sans doute.

Il réalisa soudain ce qui était en train de se passer, saisit durement les poignets de Gilderoy et l'écarta de lui.

Surprise.

Incompréhension.

Douleur.

Un regard d'enfant qui ne sait pas pourquoi on le punit.

Severus, au lieu de hurler et de partir, resta figé avec dans ses mains les poignets de l'autre, incapable de détacher les yeux de ce regard bleu éperdument amoureux.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'on l'avait si peu aimé dans sa vie. Surtout de cette façon. Peut-être était-ce le besoin obscurément réveillé de sentir une présence humaine près de soi. Peut-être était ce visage magnifique aux traits fins qui tournait la tête de tant de midinettes. Peut-être était-ce de savoir que ce monstre d'égocentrisme était finalement capable de regarder ailleurs que dans son miroir, et qu'entre tous son regard s'était posé sur lui.

Peut-être.

Severus tira à nouveau Gilderoy près de lui, doucement, et l'embrassa à son tour. Il lâcha ses poignets et laissa les mains fines se promener sur son cou, sa poitrine, ses hanches. Il s'imagina qu'il était simplement en train de devenir fou, de délirer, rien d'autre. Demain, il lui jetterait un sortilège d'amnésie, et tout redeviendrait normal.

Il s'abandonna au plaisir.

* * *

Deux semaines, songea Severus. Deux semaines qu'il se réveillait chaque matin dans le même lit que Gilderoy Lockhart, et se traitait de fou. Deux semaines qu'il décidait de laisser passer une nuit encore avant de jeter ce sortilège d'amnésie et d'en finir avec cette histoire absurde. 

Gilderoy Lockhart et Severus Rogue... Impensable. Deux êtres qui selon l'avis de tous étaient incapable d'aimer, chacun à leur manière. Deux êtres incapables de se comprendre, de s'apprécier, même de se tolérer l'un l'autre – dans le même lit.

« Je t'aime », murmura Lockhart, serré contre son dos. Il embrassa furtivement l'épaule de son amant, sourit au frisson de plaisir qu'il arracha à Severus. « Je t'aime », répéta-t-il.

Il le lui disait sans cesse, et s'amusait de la figure effrayée qu'affichait le Maître des Potions quand il l'entendait. Il s'amusait de tout. Il s'abandonnait sans retenue. Il se donnait sans jamais rien demander. Il répétait les attentions maladroites et ridicules, et s'offusquait du manque de tact de son amant face à sa gentillesse.

Comme un enfant, songea Severus. Je fais l'amour avec un enfant au corps d'adulte. Un enfant inconscient, rieur, et par-dessus tout amoureux. Un enfant qui semblait tout trouver simple, et qui n'avait pas idée du tourbillon d'émotions contraires qu'il suscitait.

Severus savait que cela ne pouvait pas durer, bien sûr. C'était trop... anormal. Comme un rêve qui se permet d'avoir sa logique propre envers et contre toute règle raisonnable. Ce genre d'escapades hors de la réalité ne sont permises que quand elles ne durent pas.

Il laissa le sommeil l'envahir à nouveau dans les bras de l'homme-enfant. Il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Il se sentait bien. Ça faisait au moins quarante ans qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien.

* * *

Anne savait que quelque chose n'avait pas marché. Lockhart était trop content. Encore et toujours satisfait de lui-même, et parfaitement heureux de sa pitoyable petite vie. Était-ce le sortilège qui était défaillant ? Elle avait pourtant eu la claire impression que ça fonctionnait au début. Quelque chose s'était passé. 

Elle jeta un regard en biais à son Directeur de Maison. Il était égal à lui-même. Renfrogné, hautain et acide. Lockhart lui sourit, et en retour Rogue le fusilla du regard. Lockhart sourit plus largement encore et retourna à son petit déjeuner.

Était-il possible que ? Anne se mordit les lèvres. Non. NON. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas Severus Rogue. C'était absurde. Elle l'avait choisi parce qu'elle savait qu'il était le dernier à pouvoir succomber. Rogue était un homme qu'elle respectait. Un homme fier, maître de lui, intelligent, et qui n'avait jamais été dupe une seconde de la gloriole de Monsieur-sept-fois-lauréat-du-plus-beau-sourire-de-sorcière-hebdo.

La seule pensée de cet homme cédant à Lockhart lui donnait envie de vomir. Non. Parfaitement absurde. Et clairement impossible.

* * *

- Tu _dois_ arrêter ça, dit Severus d'une voix ferme, tâchant de paraître effrayant et terrible. 

Mais Lockhart ne semblait jamais le trouver ni effrayant ni terrible. Ce qui était vraiment extrêmement agaçant.

- Arrêter quoi ?

- Je vais essayer de m'exprimer en mots simples à la portée de ton cerveau, fit Rogue avec lenteur. Tu. Ne. Dois. Pas. Me. Sourire. En. Public. Il ne manquerait plus que quelqu'un comprenne que...

- J'essaierais de m'en rappeler, dit doucement Lockhart.

Et il l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Severus résista quelques secondes puis lui rendit son baiser. Il enterra dans son esprit toute tentative de pensée cohérente, pour mieux se noyer dans ces bras.

Le repos. Voilà ce qu'il trouvait auprès de Gilderoy Lockhart. Le repos d'un amour anodin, irréfléchi, inconséquent. Un amour d'enfant, pour racheter toutes ces années perdues dans la haine et la suspicion.

- Non... gémit une voix.

Ils sursautèrent et se séparèrent. Qui ? C'était une voix de femme... de jeune fille. Elle sortit de l'ombre des cachots et Severus la reconnut. Anne Artwell. Septième année, Serpentard. Que faisait-elle là ? Il plongea la main dans sa poche pour attraper sa baguette. Si elle sortait d'ici et qu'elle racontait...

- Non, fit-elle avec plus de force. Non, non, non ! Je vous hais ! Je vous hais tous les deux.

Sa respiration était saccadée. Ses yeux brillants de rage et de douleur allaient sans cesse de Rogue à Lockhart.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda celui-ci d'un ton léger.

- Comment avez-vous pu... Comment ? cracha-t-elle à Rogue avec mépris.

- Épargnez-moi vos crises de jalousie de gamine amoureuse, Miss Artwell, fit Rogue avec sécheresse pour surmonter son malaise.

Les yeux d'Anne s'enflammèrent avec tant de force qu'il crut qu'elle allait l'attaquer et sortit sa baguette. Mais elle ne tira pas la sienne. Pas du tout.

- Alors c'est ainsi, murmura-t-elle. Il faudra toujours qu'il obtienne tout ce qu'il désire... Mais vous... Oh, vous, vous paierez à sa place.

Elle attrapa une chaîne autour de son cou, tira d'un coup sec pour la détacher, et sortit du col de sa robe ce qui ressemblait à un pendentif couleur d'ambre. Il fallut quelques secondes à Severus pour comprendre ce que c'était. Son cœur manqua un battement.

- Vous n'auriez pas... murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. C'est impossible...

Un sourire cruel se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Pour toute réponse, elle lâcha la chaîne, et le pendentif s'écrasa au sol dans un petit bruit de verre brisé. Lockhart poussa un faible cri et perdit connaissance. Severus tourna son regard vers le corps inanimé. Il avait l'impression que tout à l'intérieur de lui s'était fracassé avec le pendentif. Il avait la nausée. Alors c'était ainsi... Un sortilège. Un foutu sortilège l'avait poussé dans ses bras. Un foutu sortilège jeté par une adolescente.

Et lui, il s'était abaissé à croire cela sincère. Il était tombé amoureux d'une satanée ridicule marionnette stupide. Il se sentait furieux, humilié, et il avait mal, mal comme il n'avait plus eu mal depuis l'enfance. Comment avait-il pu se rendre vulnérable à ce point ? Il avait cru ces yeux bleus d'enfant qui semblaient incapable de mentir correctement. Mais derrière il y avait Artwell... La vague de haine qui l'envahit obscurcit totalement ses pensées.

- Je vais vous tuer, siffla-t-il.

Et il le voulait réellement. Il le voulait et savait qu'il en tirerait un plaisir sauvage. Mais Anne Artwell ne cilla pas sous la rage meurtrière de son professeur. Elle se contenta de sourire avec amertume.

-Allez-y.

Il n'y avait ni défi, ni bravade. Elle attendait tranquillement qu'il lance le sortilège. Severus avait rarement vu un tel détachement dans les yeux de ses victimes. Le peu de personnes qui avaient fait face à la mort de cette manière étaient d'abord passées par des heures et des heures de torture.

Torture. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'on pouvait aimer assez pour en arriver à ce point. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller à goûter une drogue pareille ? Vide. Horreur. Manque. Douleur. Il ne s'appartenait plus. Sa vie était accrochée à un homme qui quand il se réveillerait ne lui accorderait plus un regard.

Il baissa sa baguette et étouffa un cri de rage impuissante. Même la haine était inutile, désormais. Le visage de la jeune fille afficha une déception amère

- Bienvenue en enfer, professeur, dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Et sur ces mots, Anne sortit de la pièce. Severus la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu derrière la porte. Il laissa son regard errer sur le pendentif en morceaux. Puis sur Gilderoy. Il s'abattit sur une chaise et attendit, immobile, qu'il se réveille. Enfin, Lockhart ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

- Oubliettes, murmura Rogue.

Finalement, il l'avait jeté, ce sort d'amnésie. Retour à la vie normale.

- Où suis-je ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Vous avez trébuché comme le parfait abruti que vous êtes, rétorqua Rogue d'une voix polaire. Sortez maintenant.

- Oh.

Lockhart se leva, jeta autour de lui un regard montrant clairement qu'il désapprouvait la décoration des cachots, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Au passage, il marcha par inadvertance sur les restes écrasés du pendentif couleur d'ambre.

- Quel dommage que ce soit cassé, remarqua-t-il en baissant les yeux. Ce devait être joli.

- Je suppose, répondit Rogue d'un ton neutre.

Et Lockhart franchit la porte en sifflant avec légèreté, sans imaginer une seconde l'importance de toutes les jolies choses qu'il laissait brisées derrière lui. Ignorant du mal qui avait fleurit sous ses pas, insouciant, innocent de tout.

Comme un enfant.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ca vous a plus! Ceci est mon tout premier slash, et comme vous pouvez voir je n'ai pas choisi un couple facile. Mais c'est justement ca qui m'a intriguée. Ce défi a été proposé sur Ombre et Folie (voir adresse dans mon profil) par Blaise le poussin masque. Allez voir le one-shot de Blaise, sur ce site ou sur Ombre et Folie, c'est vraiment bien. C'est de le lire qui m'a donné envie d'essayer. Ca s'appelle "Il existe un personnage..." 

Ce chapitre est donc tout particulièrement dédié à Blaise et Manu, alias Blaise le poussin masqué. Puissiez-vous continuer à écrire longtemps de jolies histoires (et updater un peu plus souvent Ahum! Sans vouloir vous mettre la pression.)


End file.
